esperpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bonding
Bonding Using Espercorp's patented ANCHOR technology, Field Agents can 'bond' Espers to a Thymospheric Crystal. When an Esper is bonded they can be trained and directed by the Agent that owns them. Bonded Espers enjoy many benefits, such as the ability to level up without losing excess Energy. Bonded Espers share a mental relationship with their trainers, and reflect their strengths and moods. How to Bond an Esper To bond a Wild Esper, you will need two things: a crystal, and another Esper. Here's what to do: # Engage in battle with the Esper. # Lower the Esper's health points, but make sure not to deplete them completely. This will cause the Esper to dissipate, at which point it will be too dilute to bond. :* Getting HP to at or under 10% is usually a safe bet, though the stronger the Esper the harder it is to bond. :* If the Esper is disabled by one or more status effects your chances of bonding it are greater. : 3. Use a crystal from your Inventory! :* Make sure to use the correct crystal. Certain crystals can only bond Espers up to a specific level or of a specific element. :** Flawed crystals can bond lower-level Espers. :** Clear crystals can bond mid-level Espers and low-level Espers. :** Perfect crystals can bond high-level Espers and all Espers below. :** Specialized crystals are better at bonding Espers of specific Espers. For example, Sapphires are made of crystallized Water energy and are thus suited towards bonding Water Espers. : 4. If the bonding procedure is successful, you will be congratulated and given the opportunity to name your Esper. Bonded Espers are transferred to your Party or your Vault, depending on where there is open space. A bonded Esper will be weak and in need of healing before it can be used in battle. Restrictions * You will not be allowed to capture an Esper in there is no room in your Vault or Party. * You cannot catch an Esper that is of a higher level than the highest level of Esper that you own. This is for two reasons: # Your ANCHOR device uses the energies of the bonded Espers in your party to complete the bonding procedure. Weaker Espers have a harder time generating the Energy necessary to bond a stronger Esper. # As a preventative measure to keep Agents from owning Espers they are unable to handle. Owning an Esper is a big responsibility! Bonded Espers Bonding keeps an Esper restricted to a certain radius away from the crystal to which they are bonded. Their crystal will be stored in an Agent's ANCHOR device, or at Espercorp headquarters, depending on whether the Esper is in the Vault or the Party. A bonded Esper finds itself unable to move further than a certain distance (dependent on the strength and quality of the crystal), and if the crystal is transferred to a new location, the Esper will be drawn immediately towards it, much like a rubber band being released from a state of high tension. Espers bonded to a crystal need never suffer from any loss of Energy, because the chemical bond that restricts their movement also keeps them from dissipating wildly. When Wild Espers dissipate, their Energy form becomes immaterial and spread apart, and when they reassemble much excess is lost. But whenever any excess energy from a bonded Esper is separated from the main body, it is drawn back into their crystal, where it is stored until the Esper is healed. When a bonded Esper dissipates, it explodes like any other Esper, but the crystal bond pulls it together again. This allows for Espers to consistently grow in strength, and maintain a constant set of attributes that can be monitored and maintained.